Tempus Crepundia
by TeahLeafs
Summary: Set after The Message- The boys feel the presence of a new situation arising. The struggles they face by themselves, and as a team is tested as they are pushed to their limits.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! So, this is a story I started two years ago. I had gotten inspired by Ems! Sends snugs Valandra, and a few other fanfic writers that I cannot recall, (sorry! Been ages). If anything reminds you of their fic, credit for inspiration goes to them. Anyways, I have been writing this mostly for myself, and just for fun. So, I am not really looking for critiques, they're welcome, but well, just enjoy the story. That's ultimately what I want, people to have fun with it, and hopefully get inspired to write. It's going to be a pretty long fic, hopefully I will finish it. That's the plan at least. So, lets get on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 1

Unpleasant anxieties

The bells rang loudly, their hymn reverberating through the land; cool winds blew the clouds shifting around the sun covering it momentarily. He walked quietly through the path, the fresh cherry blossoms blowing on him all around him, their scent sweetening the air almost hypnotically. He stopped mesmerized by the scene before him, his fierce blues lighting with childhood innocence. The tree branches were moving almost rhythmically against each other, the light and dark pinks of the petals interweaving into each other as one.

'Where am I' he asked himself mentally, strands of black blowing into his eyes. He took a deep breath the aroma of the wind soothing his senses, his body. He felt his eyes closing slowly, his lashes almost glimmering.

"_My heart shines with loneliness"_ the voice was so gentle, almost angelic. He listened to the voice, his eyes widening.

"_Anyone is a distant traveler at this town"_ the tone was solemn low, his vision was blurring, the petals were weaving into each other; turning gold; disappearing being replaced by the inside of a home; the doors slid open, the warm breezes welcoming. He paused, finding the source of such a melody. A beautiful young woman sat on the wooden floors, draped in a light peach kimono.

"_Becoming like a lost child, tomorrow also I'll keep walking..._" her voice was filled with such misery, such ranging passion; She tilted her head her fierce blue eyes reflecting lament. His mouth fell open; his mind his body filling with all sorts of emotions. He watched, as another man approached the woman, a very familiar man. He took a step forward to get a better view; the man was dressed in regular clothing. He smiled at the woman. Cherry blossoms were falling once more. Slowly everything grew dark; the red outlines of them were his only guide. He breathed heavily, his hands fisted, alert to these surroundings.

A sickly laughter echoed through the air.

'Who are you?' he called out readying himself for any attack, watching as the image before him faded; he felt himself falling, the screaming of the woman blurring against everything.

"Argh!" he groaned as he felt the hands, the arms of many pulling him.

"No!" he yelled, as he tried to break free, the screaming of the woman fading the laughter growing. He breathed trying to scream as the coils grew around him binding him; he needed to call his armor; he needed to do something.

"NO!!" he screamed waking up with a start. He felt a shiver run through his body. Groaning, he pressed his palm to his forehead, trying to relax, piece the images of his nightmare together.

"What" he muttered taking deep shuddering breaths, his body slowly relaxing with each mouthful of air. This was the third week in the row that he awoke from the same nightmare. He brushed his bangs back, wiping the cold sweat from his brow. He knew them, but couldn't fathom why this dream was happening all of a sudden. He pulled his bed sheets back, staggering off his bed. He wasn't sure why they plagued him all of a sudden, he was sure he knew them; he _did _know them. He glanced over at his cloak that flashed 9:00.

"Great I am late!" he winced as he staggered into his bathroom, clothes flying everywhere, the contents of the dreams slipping into the back of his mind.

The sun was shining brightly outside.

"Good morning Toshi," an elderly short woman greeted the postman with a smile.

"Good morning Chi, how are you?" he asked smiling brightly at her as he handed her, her postage.

"Well, enjoying this peculiar weather we are having" she remarked lightly her eyes traveling to the graying clouds that seemed to overcome the sun for a brief moment. It was unusual, particularly since the weather had been rather nice for spring.

"Yes, it is rather peculiar I do admit," he replied quirking his brow as he glanced at the sky. "But it should clear up eventually," He added with a smile.

"The serenity before the storm is the most deceiving," she answered her eyes filled with seriousness.

"Another proverb Chi?" he asked with a skeptical expression. Chi smiled sagely at him.

"Respect for the elders I see doesn't grace this generation," she sighed silently.

"Believe me dear woman, respect does lie within each generation," he answered simply glancing at the moving people down the street. "Just not when insanity is questioned," he added in low tone. Chi opened her mouth to retort when a slam of a door echoed from the hall followed by hurried steps.

"Watch out!" Ryo called, a backpack swaying on his shoulders as he ran through the hall and passing right through them outside and jumping from the steps to the pavement.

"Late again Ryo?!" Chi called after him.

"Yes! Sorry Chi! Toshi! I have to go!" he called as he rushed through the gaps between the crowds, passing by the smoking gas pipe of a truck.

"Not so much respect from the youth eh Chi?" Toshi asked suppressing a grin while trying not to inhale the smoke.

"He's a kind boy," she responded watching him fly through the crowds, a smile on her lips.

"Yes," he responded through coughs, unsuccessfully having breathed in the smoke. She turned to him ready to offer a glass of water from inside.

"Very," his throat cleared, his eyes glinting. She looked at him sharply.

"Very kind boy," he added smiling rather strangely. Chi took a step back, clutching her rosary beads from her wrist.

"What's a matter?" he asked forming an oblivious expression, a smirk suppressed. Chi swallowed prayers forming in her mind. She closed her eyes for a second.

**BANG!**

Her eyes snapped opened, her heart racing. She looked at Toshi t whose gaze had fallen to the streets; her eyes darted in that direction, fear within them. A high schooler on a bike seemed to have crashed in to an elderly woman; the teenager had gotten up taking his bike and trying to escape while the elder woman chastised him, glaring.

"Kids, you might be right about this generation," Toshi laughed turned to Chi. Chi starred at him with astonishment mixed with fear.

"Huh?" Toshi scratched his head in question "is it something I said?" he asked confused. Chi relaxed, her clutch loosening around her beads.

"May the ancients protect us," she prayed looking from Toshi to the sky, sending her prayers.

"Right, chi," Toshi responded confused. He stepped back on his bike carrying the rest of the mail.

"I will see you next time around," he waved bicycling away through the crowds down the streets.

"Damnit," He cursed under his breath running through crowded streets downtown Tokyo.

_This is the fourth time, Professor Hiroshi is going to toast me if I walk in late once more _He thought to himself as he squeezed through a particular group of adults yelling "sorry!" as they called after him feeling rather violated.

"Damnit" he cursed once more coming to a stop as he viewed the masses of traffic of people ahead of him. He glanced at the street hoping for an exit, only to find it in the similar situation. _There has to be away around this _he thought, as he looked desperately around his cluttered surroundings filled with honking cars, and businessmen chatting on phones as children moved in packs for school.

"Only one thing to do" he sighed, resorting to his only choice when it came to desperate situations. Finding a hundred meter opening through the crowd, something rare and ephemeral for the busy streets; He jogged building up speed his hands clenched

"Here we go"

With enough momentum he jumped high up in the air landing on top of one car roof and then to another.

"What the hell!?" angry yells followed him.

"I am sorry," he muttered as he jumped into the air off the last automobile and landed on the pavement "I had no choice" with that he sprinted through the ally to his right, knowing this was one of the short cuts to his university, particularly his class.

_I need to make it _he thought glancing at his watch that read 9:15, five minutes till class. He swallowed, increasing his speed, pumping his arms knowing that this was only was sure way to gain speed through his sprint.

"Argh!" he yelled hurtling over trashcans that he almost missed in front of him. _people need to clean after themselves, this is horrible for the environment _he thought trying to regain his speed. His mind focused on one thing only, getting to his class. He needed to start setting his alarm clock for an earlier time, but he knew that wouldn't wake him from any of his recent dreams. He sighed mentally, almost reaching the end of the ally. He wasn't quiet sure what had triggered them or what exactly they meant, but this was becoming a nuisance.

"What!?" he gasped catching a faint red and orange of light passing, almost brushing against his shoulder before disappearing from his sight. He blinked, his eyes focusing on his road ahead yet at the same time remaining alert to his surroundings.

_Must be my imagination _he thought shaking himself mentally as he reached the end of the ally. Sensing the crowds of people around him he willed himself for another jump across the street, followed once more by angry shouts mixed with awe.

_Almost there_ he thought finding the university only a few feet away. He sprinted through the grass down the hall. _Almost there _he thought as he avoid a near collision.

"Yes!" he muttered under his breath as he entered the giant lecture hall and hurried into his seat, his usual second row seat nearest to the window.

"Nice of you be on time Mr. Sanada," a tall bearded man with glasses greeted as he glanced at the clock.

"Sor-ry professor," Ryo panted trying to regain his breath. He smiled rather sheepishly as the crowd of students; individuals that he didn't even know snickered and laughed. He was the only student in the history of Hiroshi's teaching career to ever be known by first and last name. He had a feeling this wasn't something to be proud of.

Regaining his breath he picked up his backpack and took out his notebook and pen ready to take notes.

"Good morning, nice to see you've all returned, and on time," He smiled and directed his gaze to Ryo that grinned rather embarrassed before focusing his attention to his notes. He wasn't really as bothered by this; Hiroshi didn't show any bitter resentment towards him for his recent tardiness. On the contrary he didn't seem even mildly irritated like any of his primary school instructors usually were. He figured because he was at university level now that such things were not stressed as much and maybe the fact that Hiroshi seemed to be laid back and complacent by nature; too focused on teaching his ideals than to worry over some tardy.

"We have already established that the earth as a whole is interconnected, systems within systems work together in ways, determine the ways jobs are taken care of," he walked around his desk lecturing. Ryo took notes; he enjoyed this class most out of any in his schedule. It was the first class since primary school that he didn't find himself detesting his instructor and the first class he started college with that peeked his interest and epitomized change for him.

"As we all know there are systems designed in Mother Nature that perform these tasks, all are interconnected," he picked up chalk from the board

"One system cannot work with the other, if one were to submerge in ultimate pressure there would an imbalance that sets off a chain reaction of catastrophes,"

He continued jolting down notes. He Felt more relaxed than earlier, more alive. He figured this was the endorphin from his sprint.

"These catastrophes can alter our environment for the worse".

He yawned, feeling the fatigue from his recent odd sleeping patterns settling in. They felt so tangible; their repetitive pattern was forcing these dreams, making them more realistic than they usually were. He doodled on the side of his notebook, his mind slipping. But why were they suddenly coming to him? He held his chin up with his hand, his eyes wandering outside.

"Technology today is able to alter earth's climate destroying these interconnections,"

He wanted them to stop, but something told him this was impossible. He starred outside at the beautiful scenery, students walking by enjoying the sun. These dreams usually didn't last long; at least he remembered vaguely how they weren't present for some time, when he was with the guys and Mia. _ But that was long ago_, he told himself shrugging those thoughts away.

FAAARP

"Really now, I thought I was dealing with young adults here, not primary schoolers," Hiroshi glared up to the top row of students where it seemed the noise of Flatulence seemed to originate from; the smirking students on top didn't seem to help their case. Ryo snapped out of his thoughts, looking back up.

"If you'd like to learn and gain a degree to survive the real world, act your age or else excuse yourself from this class, I am sure some instructors down at your old schools would love your company," the room went silent wondering if anyone would dare to follow that advice.

"Good," he suppressed a smile "Now, systems are within systems, more complex than usual yet easy to decipher with first semester background"

Ryo glanced back outside, he found the people outside were coming and going. He started to drift when his eye caught something orange and red; he squinted moving slightly in his desk, having the oddest sensation in his stomach. Blinking, he found it was gone. He narrowed his eyes, the feeling remaining.

"Now, it's important to note that the heart is an imperative system of the body, yes I know this isn't the area covered in environment yet It is an important to understanding these systems will discuss more in dept," he wrote on the board "cell"

"It's a cell that requires many parts to function, yes one can argue love and family is in important one," he directed gaze to the sociology students that had themselves known for their first semester comments related to their area of studies "yes, it's agreed that is required to function," he paused glancing at each student particularly Ryo.

Ryo looked up for an instant finding the entire class attention on him, he felt uncomfortable in this social situation.

"But these matters are for the sociology professor to discuss not I," he smiled receiving a few chuckles "now on with this analogy, cells acquire membranes and proteins etc…"

Ryo sighed shaking his head and turning his notes. _Family,_ he couldn't help ponder it as his mind slipped back on to the dreams that plagued his conscious continually.


	2. Bitter Inquires

A/N: Here you have it guys! Chapter 2! Thanks for the Reviews, and for you anonymous readers out there, I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I am going to try to update at least once a week. I am writing a lot, so, hopefully I should be done with this. I plan on finishing it if anything. For future Reference, this is probably going to become Rated R, but not for awhile. I'll be warning you when that happens. But, yeah, ENJOY! :)

* * *

Chapter 2

"Bitter inquires"

"Where are you?! Who are you?" he yelled at the distant void. Laughter was the only response.

"Stop it!" he grew angry, screaming and laughter mingling together around him in an echo.

"Stop it!" he yelled back feeling himself fall, emotions he couldn't decipher were taking control. The coils were forming around him; hands pulling him deeper into darkness.

"STOP!"

He awoke, panting for breath; sweat dripping down his brow. He brought himself halfway up on his bed, his eyes half open as he glanced at his surroundings. He reassured himself he was in his room, in the same apartment.

"Just a dream," he said to no one but himself. He stood trying to calm his beating heart, and regain his composure; He walked outside to the terrace attempting to ease his fears. He stood, leaning against the rail, shaking.

"What is happening to me?" he whispered, shutting his eyes willing himself to relax. _Why am dreaming this, feeling this?_ He jumped slightly as he felt something nudge against his leg. He looked down almost expecting to find whitblaze, he was disappointed to find s ginger cat instead.

_Stupid_, he thought feeling a pang of sorrow. He missed his companion, his friend, his once only family. The ginger cat meowed softly, almost frowning itself. Ryo smiled weakly crouching down.

"I guess we both miss our families," he muttered scratching its ears, the ginger cat purred with pleasure and rubbed against his knee. _Family, love_ the words echoed in his mind. His was gone long ago, even now they were gone, he sighed.

"You want to stay here for the night?" he asked softly petting the kitten.

"At least then I can have some company," he added as he stood and took a step away from the terrace and through the door. The kitten paused.

"Come on," He motioned slightly as he turned and looked back. His expression darkened. He felt a tinge of something around him, something he hadn't felt for long time. He readied himself, alert to his surroundings.

"Whose there?!" he called out looking around attentively. There was no response. The only sound heard was creaking window shutters from the house across the street, in the cool night wind. He couldn't help his paranoia, after fighting the dynasty for such a long time and their recent encounter with Suzunagi, he felt agitated. Especially at something that felt a little too real for him. He looked down where the kitten once stood, finding it gone.

_This is too weird, _he thought to himself walking back inside and closing the door. He sat on the floor his back against his bed. _I am being too paranoid; everything is fine. There isn't a dynasty to fight _he thought to himself trying to shake off these circulating thoughts. _ But it feels too familiar_, he thought fingering the patterns of the wooden floor, _like Suzunagii_ he sighed. _But she's gone from this world he _thought reasonably _but the armors aren't_ said another voice in the back of his head.

He glanced at his yoroi on his bedside table gleaming; his gaze traveled to the picture next to it. He starred at it; he reached for the picture, of a grinning man; he smiled sadly gazing at it. With a sigh he set it back on the table.

"Whatever it was, I need sleep," he yawned tiredly. He crawled into his bed, pulling the covers tightly around him. Hoping that the nightmares would cease for the remaining hours before daylight; Knowing inwardly that they were far from done.

Light shined through the café shop, as people walked in out, the bell attached to the door ringing constantly from the pull. The door opened, a pair walking in smiling to the waitress whom walked out balancing two trays. She set down the tray on the furthest table, placing a cup of tea, a mug of coffee and muffins. The woman placed the empty tray under the other filled tray and picked it up.

"Thank you," she received a smile of appreciation from the blonde and blue haired men; the blonde picking up the cup of tea the blue haired one grasping the handle of the coffee of mug. .

"It's not really that incomprehensible is it?" the blue haired one questioned eyes filled with passion.

"Surely even you can't deny it Sage," he added eyeing the blonde. Sage picked up his teacup mixed it and took a sip before setting it down once more, without even so much of acknowledging him.

"I think you need to relax, all those math equations are severing your mind," he responded quietly. Rowen glared.

"Sage you know, I am right I don't see why you're blindingly ignoring this," his voice raised "something is going on, I can feel it," he ended exasperated.

"Keep your voice your down," Sage warned sharply. Others were looking up either glaring from their intruding voices or mildly interested in the confrontation-taking place. Rowen sighed, rubbing his temples.

"It feels weird Sage," his voice was lower than before, he leaned closer in "This weather for one thing is nothing like we've had before, not even typical for Japanese seasons," he paused for a response.

"That's called ozone layer Rowen," Sage gave him one of those looks that indicated that was blandly obvious one "The layer is slowly diminishing, granted there's a long while to go before anyone is truly worried, but you should know better," he paused taking another sip of his tea.

"It's not only that," Rowen glared his eyes narrowed. He leaned further in hoping that he could drive his point home "it feels weird," he paused frowning, trying to find the words to describe this emotion he was having

"As if I am stuck in a dream where ever I go,"

Sage looked up at him.

"You can't deny you don't feel it, you of all people," he added pointedly.

Sage sighed, glancing around at the people that seemed to be enjoying themselves, the people walking by laughter emanating from them, smiles flashing; the busy streets; cars and motorcycles flashing by. It seemed all-normal to him,_ a little too normal_.

"If it was anything to worry about we would have felt it," he said slowly measuring his words.

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that there is something," Rowen countered, like he usually did any time they started a conversation. It was their daily routine, Rowen would whine, contemplate his new discoveries; point out in ever single detail what he felt was right and wrong about the situation, any situation and Sage would counter his points telling him his own point of view on the mentioned and irritate him with his calm attitude. Usually this ended with more spat out words, mainly from Rowen that felt the need to disagree to no ends, while Sage smirked at how much of a rise he got out him. Rowen would then carry on whining and glaring until finally Sage shook his head and sighed. And from then on smiles and sarcasm would be exchanged, Rowen's temper subsiding and adapting almost pompous speech, Sage laughing.

"But it dismisses the fact that there is anything at foul play, so far" Sage rebutted knowing his hot-headed friend would miss the point behind his words under his little battle to be heard. One of the curses of letting Rowen have his moment of contemplation; Sage would stop it and reassure him but more than often found it either too entertaining, his reaction or unable to stop him on his rampage. He wasn't sure which of two it was this time, but he knew this was a serious discussion he was bound to face sooner or later.

"But it doesn't excuse it entirely!" Rowen growled, feeling short-tempered from his lack of sleep.

"Rowen, I am telling you this once more, relax" He starred at him with seriousness "all those equations and engineering classes are causing you to loose a little too much sleep, and making you little too edgy for your own good, relax,"

"There something going on" Rowen disregarded his response.

"Until more is revealed you have to cool it," Sage sighed he couldn't believe he was telling him of all people this "You're almost as impatient as Kento" he said, the similarity between the two shocking for once.

"I am not telling you to let your guard down," he added stopping him before speaking "until there is something more revealed you need to relax," he took a sip of his tea.

"Till then will be invaded, but that's alright as long as you have your tea," Rowen remarked sarcastically, once he was irritated there was no way stopping the bitter retorts from being thrown out at any person. Especially when he wanted to know more than was being told him and this case he knew Sage was aware of more than he was letting on. He could read him like a book inside and out, and when he usually responded with his "wait" "We need more information" he knew there was something more than he was letting on.

"Smart-ass," Sage answered with a glare.

"Damn-straight," Rowen responded with a cheeky smile

"Have the others mentioned anything?" Sage asked turning his tea saucer, a habit he had adapted recently.

"No, Cye and Kento didn't mention a thing, I would be surprised if they did," he answered eyeing the teacup with irritation.

"Ryo?" he questioned softly.

"I haven't heard from him since a couple weeks after Suzunagi," he answered glancing at him.

"Hmm," Sage continued to twist his teacup, his gaze intent.

"Will you stop that," Rowen asked with a fake politeness clearly in his voice.

"Will you stop shaking your leg that's distracting," Sage retorted.

"Funnym," Rowen narrowed his eyes for a second, however he stopped the shaking and leaned back.

"Ryo's probably really busy with school, last time I checked he was dealing with heavy stress from second semester classes," he added glancing at the new people settling into the tables that were once occupied by others.

"That must be it," Sage half agreed looking up at the sky, his eyes filled with skepticism.

"Sage, you can feel it, admit it," Rowen prodded, almost tired.

"Yes, I do feel the shaking of the table because of your anxiety," Sage answered him a smile playing on his lips.

"Asshole," Rowen replied.

"Rowen, Go home, get some sleep," he suggested knowing that he wouldn't do it and once he came home he would find him either ready to start the same conversation once more or passed out on the couch from work and exhaustion. He was putting his money up for the mixture of the two for this one.

"I wonder if you'll still be saying that after you get your head pounded by steel," he questioned sarcastically.

"I am sure I am skilled enough to handle any tin-heads, if there _were _any," Sage responded.

"Who said a tin-head would be doing this one?" Rowen questioned with a smirk, his frustration building.

"You're being irritable,"

"You're avoiding the situation! There's something going on and you're turning the other way, Sage admit there is something more to this than you're letting on to me, I know you're hiding it!" his voice was rising "Admit it before I loose my head entirely here, and I am sure you wouldn't want that with the mess it would cause and you having to clean it up," he finished capturing hesitating stares from the people in the different tables.

"You already have," Sage responded in a low controlled voice. He stood up suppressing a groan to the migraine that was forming.

"Go home and sleep Touma, I have classes to attend and you have your sanity to obtain," he pushed his chair in ready to turn.

"Will talk after you've had a couple of hours of sleep and your head isn't bulging from your high sugar level," he added as he turned and walked on heading for his class.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys…it's been awhile. Here's the next chapter to my story. I'll try to have the next one posted soon. I am just pacing myself while keeping up with school.

Things to know about this chapter…I started this fic three to four summers ago, when I was going to take Ap environmental science…so I incorporated a lot of what I was learning from that in this…well, that's how I explain the jokes in this. Hehe. Yeah. Anywho, please a review if you'd like, and well

enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"Dreams of old acquaintances"_

Sage was not happy _Blasted Rowen _he thought to himself as he rushed down the street heading for his classes. _Wait till I get back _he thought bitterly to himself as he squeezed through a crowd of people. He wondered what he could possibly inflict on Rowen for causing him to be late. He passed through another crowd; _maybe hide those pixie sticks he's been getting his sugar high on to write his paper _he schemed. His shoulder brushed against a couple that walked by him. He stopped. He felt a jolt, an electrifying jolt coursing through his body. He made to turn the light against the building catching his attention. It changed swiftly, the sun as if it were a different hour of the day, mid afternoon setting sun.

"Hehehe!" the street around him filled with familiar laughter.

"What?" he questioned staying on his guard. The people around him continued walking not disturbed one bit by the sudden change. He looked around for the couple, both them gone into the oblivious crowd. He closed his eyes for a moment meditating, in hopes that clearing his mind would help him focus on the source where this was coming from. It didn't feel like an evil presence. His mind was clear; he tried to focus on where these uncanny emotions were coming from. It was too vague.

"Hey! Watch out!" a worried voice yelled from behind. Instinctively and with agility he moved aside. He opened his eyes finding the sun shining exactly where it was moments before, the feeling gone.

"Sorry Mr!" two children on a bike called as they passed by him laughing as they sped through the crowd of people. He watched them go, glancing around the masses of people that carried on. He sighed, moving on to his class, keeping his guard up.

"Argh!" Rowen sighed in frustration as he tossed his trigonometry book across the room. It was pointless trying to concentrate now; his mind was still veering from his conversation with Sage. Rubbing his temples in frustration he stood from his chair and threw himself on the couch.

"Maybe Sage is right, I do need some sleep," he thought to himself as he yawned tiredly. Other than the toil of his classes, he couldn't help focus on these emotions he was experiencing ever so often in the day, followed by rapid gaps of where things seems to be changing. Everything was becoming mangled in his mind, and there were so many endless possibilities that he couldn't stop analyzing each one of the; trying to find out how all of this connected.

"The armors were changed because of Suzunige," he said to himself as he gazed up the white ceiling.

"That's done with, she's _supposedly_ gone," he yawned counting the gray dots from the aging ceiling.

"The weather is weird, supposedly global warming sugar coated version by Sage," he chuckled knowing the blonde Ronin would either chuck a pillow at him if he heard that while glaring in his direction.

"But how is this all connected," he asked the question that had been plaguing his mind for more than three weeks now. How were they all connected? That was his question, how and why. He was dumbfounded by the endless possibilities that kept forming in his mind.

"What ever hell this is, it can't be good," he sighed rubbing his brow. With a yawn he turned to his side, closing his eyes. His sugar level had definitely dropped since his coffee break. Sleep he had decided was a necessity for his survival, especially after causing Sage to be late; he had a feeling he would be dealing with that once he returned.

With another yawn he shifted to his comfort, letting his mind unwind. His mind traveling through the distant galaxies of the heavens above; passing various constellations; some shooting stars and the others of worlds that could not begin to be deciphered by the human eye. He flew to them, strata egging him to fall deeper into them. He reached out focusing his power on them. His hands reaching almost into the deeper galaxy, he was almost there, close to making another discovery in the heavens above. If he could just extend his arm a bit more.

RINNNNNNGG!

He shot up from the couch, his eyes snapping open.

RIIINNNNG

He groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Blasted phone," he mumbled as he glanced at the cloak, finding to his dislike two hours only to have passed. _Didn't feel like two hours_ he thought grumpily as he grabbed a hold of the phone. He pressed the talk button holding it against his ear. He figured it was either Sage to chastise him for being late, or Kento wanting to know if he had left his brown cap that he thought he had packed a few weeks ago, which he in fact did; it was buried under his pile of books in his closet next to his Nintendo and games they were playing the night before. He smirked recalling the constant "you have failed" flashing on the screen an angry kento cursing heatedly under his breath.

"Hello?" he answered slowly.

"Rowen?" a woman questioned softly. Rowen paused in shock.

"Mom?" he asked unsurely.

"Yes, it's me Rowen, Ms. Habashi answered softly, as if she were smiling.

"What is it mom? Is everything ok?" he asked alarmed. She usually never called, seeing how she was often on the prowl researching events all over the world and constantly publishing articles.

"Everything is fine Touma-kun," she answered softly, sounding cheerful as usual. "Can't a mother call and see how her only child is doing?" she questioned her voice adapting a reporters tone to it, the same she often used when she questioned people at national conferences.

"Ye-Yeah," Rowen answered slowly still caught off guard by her sudden call. This was weird to him; with the job his mother had she never found time to call and check on him, not even when he was living with Mia and the guys. This was strange to him.

"Well Rowen, I am going to be here in Tokyo tomorrow, for a conference in a few days, I thought maybe you and I can spend the day together if you're not busy with school," she said slowly her voice cheery the entire time.

"Yeah," he paused for a second thinking what classes he had the next day _trigonometry in the morning and philosophy in the evening _he thought.

"I should be able to, but Mom, I am also going by Dad's tomorrow," he said rather hesitant.

"Oh, well I haven't seen him for a long while, it should be fine," she responded her tone not as cheery as before, he noted.

"Ill see you tomorrow then, at 12:00," she answered.

"Yeah"

"well, I need to get some work done and meet one of the counselors for the conference, Bye Touma-Kun," and with that phone hang up.

He placed on the phone on the table. This was strange, last time he had heard from her was when she was at a conference in Africa that involved Apartie. He wasn't sure how to feel about this especially since his mother and father were suddenly going to reunite for a few hours after such a long time. He sighed heavily; things weren't really that great when it came to his family. He never was as close with his parents, especially after their divorce. Shrugging those thoughts away he lay back on the couch. He sighed a frown forming. _What a day _he thought mentally shrugging it all off; his eyes shut as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Next class we will be discussing sword fighting from Western Europe and it's effects on culture today," The professor said quietly as he dismissed the class. Sage stepped outside of the classroom finding the skies gray and rain pouring into the earth; He quirked in his brow curiously.

"It was sunny earlier," he said quietly as he took a step forward, glancing at students that used their binders as umbrellas or like the more liberal students of the campus that walked un-disturbed; showing appreciation for mother natures blessings.

"And me without an umbrella," he sighed, walking through the rain in a hurried pace; taking in sight every detail of his surroundings; keeping alert. Everything seemed normal. He glanced at the bicyclist that passed down the street. The early morning crowds were reduced to a few students walking around from to place and elders outside their traditional shops watching the weather. Besides the sudden weather change he found everything else regular, the feelings from earlier gone.

"Yes, I know Sakura's will be blooming soon," an elder woman exclaimed to another woman outside a store.

"That will be a beautiful sight," the other agreed. Sage passed by them, raising an eyebrow yet shrugging it off.

After a fifteen minutes walking he made it to the apartment. He reached into his pocket for the keys, finding his pocket empty; he forgot Rowen had grabbed them by accident the day before rushing off to the studio. He sighed heavily the cold rain soaking through his clothes. He pressed the buzzer hoping Rowen would hear it and open the door.

Nothing.

He pressed the button once more, more furiously than before.

_So help you god Rowen, if I find you sleeping on that couch, your worries wont circulate around those 'feelings_'_ you're having_ he thought angrily to himself as he pressed it once more, growing really agitated by the rain.

"Hey Sage!"

He looked up receiving a downpour of raindrops on his face that didn't help mitigate his growing temper. Shield his eyes from it pushing his blond hair away. He gazed up Hohaku who looked down at him two windows away from his apartment.

"Do you need someone to buzz you up?" he asked curiously. Sage bit back his "what do you think" retort; all thanks to his anger he at least was able to maintain his manners.

"Yes! I would appreciate that!" he called back instead knowing that it wasn't Hohaku's fault for Rowen's stupidity, _not stupidity_ he thought but_ lack of a reality_. He turned back to the Buzzer, waiting for the buzz.

ZZIGG

He pushed the door quickly before the noise ended, holding it open he leaned back into the voice box.

"Thank you, Hohaku," he said gratefully.

"Not a problem Sage, I figure at least this way you wouldn't cause too much of a ruckus when you find Rowen; some of us are studying or trying to enjoy what was left of the day," he said with a laugh.

"Ill try to muffle his screams of pain as best as I can," he answered as he let go of the button and walked through the hall. He walked up the stairs, his shoes and clothes making watery sounds. He shook his head in irritation as he reached the apartment door. Number 15.

He stopped and he looked down at their doormat; squatting down he flipped up the mat and picked up the key under it. Calculating his odds, he figured there was a possibility that Rowen probably had left for another all-nighter at the engineer department. He unlocked the door stepping inside and He shut it softly and took off his wet coat and shoes, sighing at the amount of water simple cloth had observed.

"I am right here!"

He looked up from the water that was dripping off him onto the floor, forming a puddle and walked towards the couch. He didn't think that sounded like a greeting directed to him; he moved forward towards the couch.

"Right here!! Stop! Right here!"

He looked down at the couch. Rowen mumbled furiously under his breath as he turned on the couch; Sage quirked his brow in a questioning manner. He was torn between letting him suffer; his vengeance for his now soaked body. Or waking him up and dealing with him verbally and getting his one-hour daily tea without his whining attached to it. Feeling rather merciful, surprisingly considering his mood; he found the idea of a quiet tea more appealing then listening to what it sounded to be another call for attention in the subconscious form. With that he shook him.

"Wake up Rowen, it's just a dream" he said loudly shaking him furiously seeing him struggle.

"No! Stop!" Rowen called before jumping straight up, panting for air. Sage took a step back to avoid a collision, sensing the irregular emotions emitting from him; fear and sorrow.

"You all right?" he asked quietly watching him.

"Yeah, I think," Rowen answered taking a deep breath. He hadn't had that dream for some time now, years even. It wasn't something he wanted to think about too long, or discuss. Shrugging his thoughts away he looked up at Sage taking into realization that he was soaked wet.

"What did you do go swimming in your clothes?" he asked suppressing a small laugh at the way he looked; his golden hair that usually stuck to one side, in elegance was now flat and meshed across his face; this wasn't something he usually saw from the most composed of the five of them. Sage glared.

"It's raining outside, and you had my keys asshole," he responded getting up; his anger and irritation having slipped back. Rowen winced as he stood up stretching.

"Raining?! But it was sunny earlier!" he exclaimed looking outside the window. Hail was now falling; the people on the streets were running hurriedly under shelter.

"Global warming can't be causing this much of a drastic change, despite the diminishing ozone layer" he remarked eyeing Sage. Sage glared angrily as if he were about to loose his proper manner and lunge at him; Rowen stepped back.

"Yeah," he said _maybe now wasn't such a good time to chastise him into another discussion _he thought to himself. He looked up to find Sage moving into his room. He walked back over to the couch, not daring to sit on it. He had slept, as un restful as it was through Sage's repetitive buzzing. He figured falling asleep on the couch once more was possibly not the brightest idea. Especially after having pissed him off from earlier in the morning; he wasn't keen on receiving his angry side.

He turned hearing an unmistakably noise from the room. He made his way over unsurely

"You alright?" he asked ready to knock when the door flew open and a pair of wet clothes smacked him in the face.

"Argh!" he mumbled picking up the wet garments and scrubbing the ice water from his cheeks.

"Dry them," he said before shutting the door, giving him 'don't disturb me or you will suffer dearly by hands blueboy' look.

"Sheesh you didn't have to be that rude," he mumbled, deciding it was probably about time he did some of his own laundry. He left the room and went down to the basement where the dryer and washing machine was located. the students and elders that occupied the building used them. He took a seat on the dryer, grabbing a hold of a magazine that one of the students left. He read it as the machine moved up and down, Drying sage's clothes. He remembered the one time Kento visited during laundry time. He had the brilliant idea by the looks of the machines rusty and set both washing and dryer machines to super wash and super dry and see who could last the longest. An elder had arrived shaking her head with disappointment as they sheepishly repaired the machines and went back to the apartment, laughing at the facial expressions they had made.

After spending an immense amount of time reading the last Hollywood gossip and waiting he came back finding Sage sitting at the table sipping tea. _Typical_ he thought as he made his way into the kitchen; He took a seat across from him analyzing the questions he had developed in the recent weeks. His uneasiness had returned especially after recalling the contents of his dream and tomorrow.

"You're either going to send yourself into convulsions from all this thinking or drive yourself into insanity," he took a sip of his tea "I am banking on insanity," Sage commented stirring his tear

"Funny," Rowen answered with a sigh.

"Was it the same dream again?" Sage asked more seriously. He had sensed a different sort of discomfort before waking him. It bore a striking resemblance to the discomfort he experienced after their trip to New York, only was different; somehow old.

"No," he responded. They were not the same dreams, he had overcome those and only dreamt them when something truly worried him about Sage's health or any of the other guys; which in this case lately his emotions relied upon mostly one searching for answers than worrying about his companions, which he thought were doing fine.

"What was it then?" He questioned softly scrutinizing him with worry.

"It was nothing too important" Rowen blew it off. He trusted Sage with his life; he was his brother that understood him on so many levels, but there we some things that were better left alone; particularly this one.

"If you think so," Sage responded not prodding him further. He respected his privacy. Only now he would have to keep a closer watch on him, especially with what things that were taking place. He took another sip of his tea; he was surprised that he wasn't being bombarded with more questions. He had a feeling it was something more than risking pissing him off that warded him from attempting his earlier tactics.

"I wont be going for coffee tomorrow," Rowen said suddenly, starring down at the table.

"I remember, you're meeting your father," he said quietly watching him.

"Yeah," Rowen sighed, his gaze out the window, to the rain that fell continuously outside. He dreaded it, he wasn't sure exactly why he was dreading it now, he was used to it all. Shrugging it off, he stood from the table.

"I need to go to the studio, I am meeting Hohaku and Erin to finish working on a program" he grabbed his bag from the side of the couch

"Ill see you later, if not tomorrow," he waved.

"Rowen,"

He stopped and looked back from the door.

"Be careful,"

"You're admitting then that you know more than you're telling me," he asked returning to his 'need answers to my questions' attitude, his eyes burning with a mixture of passion and laughter.

"Just be careful," Sage sighed rolling his eyes, feeling a bit of a laugh at the fact that he still maintained his sense of humor when he was worried most of all.

"I will," he smiled before shutting the door.

Sage stood placing his teacup on the counter. He looked outside watching Rowen ran through the rain. He looked critically at the sky, the clouds fading before his eyes; the sun was now out as it were broad daylight. He felt a twinge of anxiety as he turned grabbing a sweater from the couch and walked out the door. He needed to go meditate at the only place he knew could help him figure out these oddities that were taking place.


	4. Tensions And Discoveries

A/N: Hey Guys! Here's chapter 4! Nothing to report really, just trying to keep on updating and working on the fic too. Hope you all enjoy it! :)

* * *

Chapter 4

"Tensions and Discoveries"

"Naw, everything is fine here Rowen," Kento answered as he glanced outside the window as if to make sure things were all right.

"Cye and I are doing great, he's out at the university library right now, he wont be back for a bit" he paused "is there something going on? He asked in a more serious tone; Rowen usually never sounded so edgy.

"It's nothing to get worried about yet, as Sage puts it,"

He could tell by the tone of his voice that he was probably was at odds with the other; he had a feeling tantrums were being thrown mainly by him.

"Well, call us if there is something, you know we'll be there in no time, for any battle," Kento answered passionately his violet eyes fiery with battle.

"That's what I am afraid of," Rowen answered knowing Kento's love for battle "settle down Kento, there nothing to charge at yet,"

"You know I am ready,"

"I know,"

"Ok well, tell Cye I say 'Hi' and Ill talk to you guys later," he said up before hanging up the phone.

"Later dude," Kento said laying the phone down back on its receiver. He stood up and walked outside of the room. He had a feeling that something was going on; he could feel it through the bond and it irritated him to know that he was miles away from home unable to go and figure out what was happening. He walked down the stairs, through the living room into the kitchen. He supposed all he can do is wait for the word before traveling back to Japan for what ever will go on. He took a seat at the table in the kitchen.

"Good evening Kento," Ms. Mouri a tall woman with a kind face greeted.

"Good evening," he smiled brightly.

"How do you like the university, England so far?" she asked taking a seat at the table as well.

"They're good, nothing like Japan," Kento responded remembering the busy mornings at the restaurant and rushing to classes in the crowded streets. This still existed for him here in London, but the atmosphere was entirely different then that of Tokyo. He didn't mind it.

"Cye should be here soon," she said standing up smiling at him. Kento grinned sheepishly his stomachs rumbling subsiding. He was really trying to keep gentlemen manners here; he usually was open at home when it came to dinner and when he lived with Mia and the guys but here at Ms. Mouris house, Cye's moms, he wanted to be as respectable as possible; well, at least less open about his eating habits then he would be around the guys back home.

"Don't worry about it love," she smiled warmly at him setting a plate in front of him and in the other two seats. He smiled back feeling really glad. He could see where Cye got his gentleness. His mother was like him; sweet and kind almost an empath like him, he wouldn't be surprised if she was. He couldn't help but wonder; He knew that the "empathy" relied with his armor Torrent, his kanji "Trust" but it seemed you needed to be more than that. _That's why the armor chose him for his kindness _he thought to himself shrugging off his thoughts at the sound of the door opening and closing.

"I am back!" a tall young man said entering the kitchen, his brown hair ruffled from the winds outside. He took off his coat and placed on the chair, smiling at them both.

"Good to see you buddy!" Kento greeted flashing a bright smile at his companion made way over to him.

"I am glad to see the kitchen is in one piece," Cye responded with a grin as he took a seat next to him.

"Hey!" Kento objected with a mock hurt voice.

"Boys, be nice now," Ms. Mouri intruded as she walked back and forth placing plates of food on the table, and two pots; one filled with tea and the other water.

"Only kidding Mum," Cye answered smiling, as he patted Kento on the shoulder that responded by sticking his tongue out for a briefly and then laughing.

"Did you find it?" Kento asked, as Cye settled in to his chair shaking his head with a grin.

"No luck," Cye sighed, "it's in storage down the main library, I am checking there tomorrow," he added he turned in his chair looking up at Kento.

"Anything here?" he asked curiously, finding Kento with the oddest expression; something he rarely saw from the Ronin.

"Yes, Rowen called awhile ago," he said slowly.

"How are they?" Cye asked his attention fully on him

"He said everything is fine nothing to worry about" he responded knowing he would see through his words.

"Did they say how Ryo is?" Cye asked sensing there was more to the call judging by the scrutiny in his eyes and the emotions emitting from him. Kento was usually never this skeptical when one of the guys called, unless there was something more to it and recently it seemed like there was.

"Rowen didn't say much except that he's probably under stress from his classes," he answered before taking a bite from his food.

Cye sighed softly, not quiet sure what to make of this. Ever sense the day they had said their good byes, before boarding the plane, he had the oddest sensation when looking at Ryo. He looked more troubled, than stressed. Of course he didn't say anything knowing if he had an issue he would tell one of them. Or so he thought.

"I am sure he's fine," Kento said softly trying to ward of his worries.

"Right," he answered not really believing it. He had the oddest feeling, especially when it came to the bond the five of them shared; lately he felt a pull from the bond. He had a feeling it had something to do with Ryo, yet he wasn't exactly sure yet.

"I am sure he's fine Cye," Kento said once more noticing his friends worried face. That was the thing about Cye, he always worried constantly about everyone, than himself. He thought it was really sweet of him, but often he felt concerned that these constant worries weren't entirely good for his healthy. He knew he would tell him if he had any problems, he was after all his brother and he his, so he didn't allow himself to ponder on that subject any longer.

Cye just nodded his head taking a bite out of his food.

"Thanks Mum! This is great!" he said looking at his mother that had now seated herself at the head of the table.

"Yes, thank you Ms. Mouri!" Kento added smiling with appreciation.

"What fine gentleman you both are," she grinned her face lighting up with each glance at them "I just hope that you two will keep it up when you leave for Italy," she winked.

"We will Ms. Mouri, ill make sure Cye does," Kento smiled wickedly.

"What he means to say is I will be keeping him in check," Cye countered suppressing a laugh.

"I am sure you both will, just remember to be careful and have fun," Ms. Mouri looked at them both seriously "they say Rome holds many secrets, if you look closely you might just find it," she paused smiling mysteriously at them both.

"But I suppose that's within any nation", she added as an after thought

"That would be nice" Kento commented pondering upon it.

"I am sure will find something," Cye smiled, taking a sip of water. He had a feeling they would. With that the dinner continued Cye jabbing playful jokes at Kento and Kento retaliating with girls names that he'd seen Cye with in Japan, earning a blush and a smack in the head from the Ronin. At this point Ms. Mouri had laughed and warned both of them to behave, thus their dinner tactics carrying on, the both of enjoying themselves and ms. Mouri smiling to see such happiness from her son.

"I am done guys, I need to go," Rowen yawned stretching from his seat.

"Alright Rowen, will see you tomorrow then, will handle the rest of this," Hohaku responded fingering the computer chip while holding a screw driver in his other hand; the same computer chip that he had dropped three times during the course of the night, that had miraculously survived the falls. Rowen eyed the chip and screwdriver; some how Rowen thought there would be more work to do once he returned.

"Will see you," Erin nodded raising her head tiredly.

"Later," Rowen waved walking out of the room. He made his way outside, out of the building, a shining sun greeting him. With only five hours of sleep prior to his all-nighter, he felt surprisingly less groggy than he usually would be. He walked through the crowding streets, figuring that maybe he just might get through Trig without passing out.

He paused at the red street light surrounded by some adults that chatted furiously in their cells along with some young school girls that seemed to be throwing him glances and blushing profusely as they turned and whispered to each other. Waiting for the light to change, he yawned tiredly. His eyes closed halfway. He shook himself, the outrageously bright sunlight shining down at him, reflecting in the building windows catching his attention. He blinked thinking maybe the lack of sleep at work here, knew that only was false hope.

"Come on! You think I can't do better?!"

He turned at the sound of the voice; the so familiar voice, that followed with these strange feelings of recognition. He was alert. Looking around for the person he was sure was close by. He turned his gaze forward, finding a faint outline of someone ahead of him.

"Wait!" he called seeing a figure disappear into the crowds. He stopped, the bright sunlight fading being replaced by the morning aura, the usual soft light; start of a new day.

"What" he muttered his mind only registering the light change and the people around him crossing the street, carrying on with their lives. His eyes narrowed; he knew that voice from somewhere but he couldn't figure out who it was. _Global warming, my ass _he thought grumpily as he moved on, glancing at his watch.

"Great, I am late" he sighed speeding off for this class, knowing trigonometry was the furthest thing from his mind.

Sage yawned as he walked down the hall passing environmental students that he was familiar with. His class was just next door to professor Hiroshi's one of the universities complacent instructors. He made way to turn into the class; pausing at the door, catching brief words of a conversation taking place.

"Sanada is one of my brightest students but hasn't been looking too well as of late". He could sense a tinge of worry and curiosity in Hiroshi's voice. He moved out from the door; he could see a faint outline of his shoulders and half of his face the rest of him was hidden behind what it seemed to be one of the sports coaches.

"Perhaps it's the load from his other courses, he's rather successful in this class," Hiroshi added as an after thought.

"That must be it, thank you," the tall blond man responded a bit hastily, obviously not content with the reply. Sage starred at them curiously. Not even noticing the figure approaching.

"Ah," a girl yelped as she brushed shoulders with him, momentarily loosing her balance. Feeling a brief shock from the touch, Sage shook his thought and turned to the girl.

"Sorry," he apologized a sharp gaze upon her.

"Not a problem" The girl grinned brushing it off, her plaited hair bounding behind her. He shrugged it off turning to speak to her, to find she had moved on down the hall. He tried to call after her for a moment, having the most peculiar sensation that he knew her from somewhere. Shrugging it off though, he stepped in his class before he was late.

Rowen sighed as he made his way down the street to his father apartment. His mother had called to say she would meet him there earlier in the morning, after he had managed to survive his class he had hurried over. He stopped before the house, taking in the beautiful flowers that seemed to be blooming already. He arched his brow slightly, shrugging it off as he made his way over to the door swinging his key chain in one hand.

He entered the light dimmed apartment, memories of his childhood rushing before his eyes. He stood in the entry hall gazing into the dark living room; his eyes traveled from the old gray couch to the coffee table and bureau that in front of the coffee table; it was all dusty now; he noted remembering the times he spent in this room.

He shut the door behind him walking into the living room. He turned at the pictures on the bureau, a family heirloom that was passed down from his great grandmother. He gazed at the photos examining them closely; they were the only pictures of him and his parents before the divorce. He knew his father never found the time to pack any of the objects that represented their marriage, their family; he supposed this was the reason why it was so haunting. There wasn't any evidence of their separation to finalize it in his mind. He laughed softly almost sorrowfully, _typical dad _he thought as his father never found time pack things; he was always distracted by his work in the lab to ever sit down and find the time for anything, for him.

He sighed moving away from the cheerful pictures it was almost unnerving the lack of change they epitomized, serving as an encouragement of his childhoods false dreams where he just wished he could just tweak a personality here, an aspect there. Hoping the impossible, which he often believed despite his critical thinking and attitude, was possible. But it never turned out that way. He sighed placing the picture back on the bureau, just as it were before.

"Rowen!" he felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him. He turned to find his dad, tall man that resembled him when it came to facial structure yet sported a short graying beard, along with broader shoulders than him, smiling.

"Dad!" he said giving him a half-hug.

"Glad you came, we've made progress with our experiment" his father said excitedly "come on" he motioned with a quick head nod towards the door to the right that led to the basement.

"But," he tried to stop him.

"Yes, I know your mother will be here shortly," he answered with a half smile "however you must see this," he said walking towards the door, Rowen following after him down the stairs to the basement.

"You see, we made a discovery with doctor Hamasaki, we think we might have found a way grow larger foods that can be more healthy, at least that is what were attempting," He nodded his head excitedly showing Rowen the lab reports and some of the chemicals that were placed in cautious bottles.

"That's great dad," Rowen replied softly, not really interested at all; he glanced at his watch irritably.

"Yes, very great," his father responded not noticing, too engaged at looking at the products that he was creating. Rowen sighed, he wanted this to be over with; he had this feeling of foreboding that he wasn't too keen on experiencing; one thing for sure, his lack of sleep wasn't helping it go away.

"Hello?" entered a soft feminine voice from the stairs. He turned, finding his mother climbing down the stairs; a tall woman with short hair that went off to the side resembling the flapper's hairstyle, with glasses.

"Mom," Rowen said quietly forming a half smile.

"Touma-kun," she said sweetly giving him a hug and then turning to Genichirou.

"Good to see you," she said with a bit of a tight smile.

"Likewise," he answered smiling back at her.

"I take it you're showing Rowen another project?" she asked softly looking from Rowen to him.

"Yes, it's quiet a discovery, will help the nutrition expand and open doors to curing disease," he answered becoming excited by the mere thought of his research.

"The same as usual," She commented slowly.

"Lets go upstairs," she motioned for them to follow passing by Rowen and climbing upstairs once more. Rowen sighed, feeling his stomach contract. This wasn't the situation he wanted to be placed in at the moment especially with everything that was on his mind. He followed his father that was already mounting the stairs.

"Rowen, can you get the cups, Ill make some tea," Rowen nodded and went into the kitchen taking out the old mugs.

They were in the same cabinet, the top right from the sink and next to the window. He pulled them out, grinning ever so slightly as he handed them to his mother who begun pouring steaming water into them.

"How is the conference?" Geni asked as he leaned the table focusing on her.

"There fine, as usual, tomorrow I have to attend one,"

"How long will you be staying?" he asked stroking his beard.

"Two days, I have to fly back to New York," she answered stirring the tea and handing a cup to him and one to Rowen.

"Thank you," Rowen responded accepting, as he watched the conversation take place between the two. He felt himself growing irritated, standing and watching them two talking. It reminded him too much of his childhood.

"How is school going Rowen? I've heard the engineering classes are tougher," she asked with some interest; spoke differently then she had on the phone; as if he were a friend she was conversing with from work, on a coffee break.

"Fine," he responded with a tight smile not feeling at all well.

"They should be fine, the professors up here are one of the best in the nation," his father responded quietly.

"I am aware of that, yet competition is rather rough out there, especially from other nations," she countered softly as she took a sip of her own tea.

"Nothing I am sure an intelligent young man like himself can't handle," his father responded nodding his head.

"True, I must agree yet I feel compelled to point out to you that it is still very competitive even for the brightest" she added countering his point.

He sighed, trying to suppress his frustration, something he usually didn't do; his way of dealing with situations were usually shooting off his sarcastic remarks along with his own argument; but in this case he felt too constrained by the prescence of his parents. He knew this was because he never actually would deal with their treatment like this; it never bothered him then, until now, a while ago back.

"I know it's competitive," he added clutching the mug in his hand.

"They are, nothing I am sure a student can't handle," his father commented sipping his own tea.

"True, I have meet many young adults at some of the conferences interning, very intelligent," she said furrowing her brows as an emphasis.

"That's nice mom," Rowen commented dryly. His frustration was growing by ever-said word.

"Yes, very," she nodded her head. Trying to ignore it he turned to the two of them.

"What do you want to do? I don't have classes for a few hours," he said trying to ignore the anger that was slowly surging through him. His blue eyes flashed between the two.

"I have a meeting Hamasaki" his father automatically responded "really important, I am sure you two understand this is a remarkable discovery we've made that requires further analysis".

"As I have to review some articles and notes for the conference," she frowned looking between the two.

"Maybe we can meet some other time?" she suggested as if she were talking to some old friends that wouldn't mind the canceling of their meeting.

Rowen gaped at them; he couldn't believe this; he starred between the two of them in utter amazement. He was used to being treated like an adult, like a colleague from a young age, but that only went so far; and right now he was already at his limits.

"You called me all the way out just to cancel?" he asked disbelievingly trying to bite back the angry retorts. His mother turned to him the same frowning expression.

"I wasn't really aware of how much work I had, until after I called you, I am sorry" she apologized.

"It's understandable Leah, you're a working woman," his father responded taking another sip from his coffee recognizing and understanding her excuse "your job requires long hours".

"Truly, it does," she agreed taking a sip of her own coffee.

"You're unbelievable, both of you," Rowen spat out bitterly, not suppressing the anger anymore. They both turned and starred at him with surprised expressions.

"I hope you understand, this is important," His mother said.

"It's understandable," his father commented "do you know what the conference consists of?"

"We're discussing the relations between foreign countries, really tedious," she said with a sigh barely noticing the scowl directed at her.

"I am right here! Right here!" Rowen began saying his voice raising. They both shot him a glance and turned their attention back to placing the mugs on the counter.

"Right here danmit!" he yelled with a frustration feeling ignored, cluttered, an insignificant dot. Without even a glance he swung around and ran out pushing the door of the house wide open and slamming it behind him. He ran down the street in fury, passing various people, his hands fisted. _How could they not even acknowledge my presence? _He thought to himself as he ran passing countless shops and people rushing to their work. _As if I am not even there, right in front of him _he growled almost crashing into a bicyclist.

"Watch out!"

_As if I am just a friend _he was pissed, pissed beyond belief. He felt his stomach contracting, he wanted to scream into the crowd "I am here! I am right here!" surpass the cluttering walls that his parents had formed, the walls that kept him from being seen, recognized as their son and not just another friend. _Stupid _he thought not even noticing the clouds that moved ever so swiftly covering the sun. He stopped at another streetlight, panting out of breath.

He took a deep breath trying to relax his body and his mind, _such a Sage like thing _he thought with a smirk; Feeling his anger slowly fading, being replaced by another emotion, something so familiar.

"Not again" he sighed looking up at the sky, feeling as it were mid evening. He looked around him, sensing something, someone near him.

"You always do this! Just like you!"

He looked instinctively around; catching a glance two figures slowly fading across the street, the light having changed.

"Just like you! Forget it!"

"Wait!" he called after the figures, trying to ran through the crowded street; the clouds passing overhead.

"Argh" he bumped against others, the sunlight returning. He paused in the middle of the street; looking directly where he swore he saw it, the person.

HONK!

"Hey! Kid! Come on move out of the way!" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his side, seeing the light had turned red the people in the cars glaring and honking for him to move.

"Yeah, I am going, asshole," he said, muttering the last part under his breath as he hurried to the other side of the street. This was really starting to annoy him; feeling strangely, seeing something yet disappearing, the weather changing. _Wait till I get a hold of you Sage _he thought angrily to himself as he hitched his hands in his pocket _you're going to tell me every little detail unless you prefer the only hair dryer in our apartment being thrown down gutter _he thought to himself, smirking ever so slightly at the expression blonde boy would have after seeing his favorite materialist device chucked. _Will see who looses their sanity then. _And with that he carried on through the street heading for the apartment; determined to get to the bottom of this.

The sun glimmered showcasing afternoon time. The early rush hour of the morning had faded, the day bringing with the rush of lunch hour. Businessmen made their way out of their buildings ready for their lunch; they walked through the streets joined by children that and young adults that had finished their classes. The street was filled with afternoon exuberance, motorcycles rushing by as well as cars.

Sage took note of this and his surroundings, still on his guard, he entered a more secluded area where the crowds were usually of students and elders. He passed by some shops glancing at the elders at the doors that drank their tea and watching life take place around him. As he neared apartments, women placed clothes on their clotheslines outside of the windows. He stopped at the apartment he had visited a few times; he hoped he was there, not feeling his presence. He turned a man on a bike passing right by him.

"Ah, Seiji," said a short elderly woman as Sage approached the apartment door.

"Ms. Chi," Sage bowed respectfully.

"How are you doing?" she asked smiling at him as she made her way out of the small garden that she was just admiring.

"Well, thanks, you" He asked smiling.

"With the budding flower, and the green grass growing, I am able to retain my strength," she answered wisely. Sage smiled in comprehension; he had grown up around elders and tradition that he often welcomed it especially when they were not as prudish and more open like Chi.

"I am here to visit, Ryo, is he here?" he asked. Chi's smile faded into a frown as she sighed.

"He's not here," she answered taking a seat on the apartment steps and motioning for him to join. Sage seated himself on the step, facing her.

"He's not doing so well," she answered the question plaguing his mind.

"Stresses from class?" he asked, trying to eliminate the superficial ideas, knowing Chi was wise enough to see through facades of others, even Ryo's.

"He seems more secluded, lonely," she said slowly frowning at him. She had noticed the less cheery good mornings, and the bags that had creped under his eyes. Sage looked at her sharply, his suspicions true.

"He's a good boy," she said softly. Sage smiled slightly at this, yes Ryo was a good person; kindhearted and very stubborn. He fought with spirit, though sometimes he seemed too blinded with his own determination that he didn't heed reason. He found this was his faltering point when it came to battles; he never abandoned hope. He believed in him when it came to his imprisonment in the pinnacles and never gave up on finding him even when he was seriously hurt. This was something he swore to never do that, never give up hope.

"Thanks chi," he said getting up and bowing "I will come back later when he returns"

"You're a good friend," she said smiling "just be careful, mishap seems to be courting us here, only the ancients I hope can protect us" she said seriously, clutching her rosary beads. Sage nodded. As he turned to leave, he scanned the area finding a different aura. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to focus on its origins. He felt himself nearing to the source, the feeling vanishing. He opened his eyes scanning his surroundings.

Purrr

He felt something brush against his leg. He looked down to find a ginger cat its large emerald eyes widely upon him, rubbing against his leg for attention. He looked at it critically before forcing himself to leave, having classes to attend and Rowen to deal with back home.


	5. Calm Before the Storm

A/N: Hey guys! here's the next chapter to the story! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think with a Review. Also, Thank you SO much to those that have reviewed, I appreciate it:) Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Calm Before the Storm"

"I want you to know this play forward and back, it's important we get this down" Gustave the soccer coach of the university lectured the team. The players surrounded the coach listening to him, after failing to succeed at their new play three times. This was mainly because the ball curved a little out to it's right, for the coaches liking; thus they were called forward. The team stood panting tiredly, their shirts sticking to their torsos stained with sweat, evidence of their hardwork.

"We'll continue tomorrow, hit the showers," he called motioning with his towards the lockers rooms. Ryo sighed in relief wiping his brow; he was exhausted from the work out. He moved slowly, following the team

"Not so fast Sanada," the coach called after him. He sighed _now what? _It wasn't enough he badgered him each day at practice and found it his new pass time to point out the slightest angle the ball he kicked didn't go in, he just had to ram it in more. All he wanted to do was leave. With a dejected sigh, he turned back.

"I don't know what's going on but you need to get your act together," Gustave said his blue filled with seriousness.

"I am coach," Ryo answered suppressing the tiredness from his tone.

"Good, we have two weeks, trials, finals before the big playoffs and I wont tolerate any misses in a real game," he said referring to his earlier miss. Ryo glared slightly, it wasn't his fault for missing the ball, Dawn and Rick distracted him with their jokes winking at him.

"This is university soccer now, not primary," he carried on ignoring his glare "A miss on this filed can ruin our chances," he wrinkled his noise in disgust at the mere thought.

"Dismissed," he said turning. Ryo sighed shaking his head as he walked off. Once he got on the field he focused on his job as a center forward, working together with the other two to score a goal. That was his job, and he didn't allow anything to distract him, especially during a real game.

He walked tiredly off the field, into the lockers. He was fatigued beyond belief and all he wanted to do was get back to his apartment and sleep. _At least try to _he thought to himself. The dreams had taken a hold of his life and he some how managed to attain two hours of sleep that were amazingly enough sustaining him through class, college work and practice.

"Why is this happening?" he asked himself stripping off his shin guards, cleats, and clothes and casting them on to the floor. Everything was really wonky. He stepped into the shower. He found the cold water chilling yet very refreshing and awakening better than hot water that he knew would only induce somnolence. _I don't understand why this is happening _he sighed frustrated turning off the water after rinsing the soap off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped outside of the showers. _It feels too real each time _he shuddered at the thought of the nightmare.

He slipped into his clothes, zipping up his pants and tossing the towel in the large Hampton. _Their gone, all of them, I don't need to be reminded _he pulled his sweater over his head.

"I don't need to be," he echoed picking up his bag and walking out the smoke from the showers cluttering the ceiling. He sensed something. He paused glancing at the showers where smoke seemed to be protruding the most. He could feel there was something there.

"Hello?" he called his hands fisted, trying to distinguish who or what it was.

"It's just me Sanada chill," A dark skinned boy responded walking from the side of the showers fully dressed. Ryo relaxed slightly.

"Sorry Dawn, I," he shook his head "never mind,"

"Well, chill, we have important games coming up we don't want one of our star forwards wigging on us," he said opening the locker near him and stuffing in his equipment.

"Not a change," Ryo responded feeling slightly agitated when thinking of Gustave's lecture.

"Good, keep your head on the game no matter what's going on," he glanced at him, Ryo's eyes narrowed in question.

"What do you mean?" he questioned suspiciously.

"What I mean is forget any girlfriends, Family, or friend issues going on," he admonished as he pushed his cleats against the back of the locker.

"Girls will always be around," he grinned at this. Ryo rolled his eyes a bit knowing of Dawns flirtatious nature from the stories he constantly shared.

"Friends come and go," he nodded fixing up his pictures on the inside of his locker, of girls in questionable positions.

"But family" he turned to him "blood, always remains there for you,". Ryo suppressed a frown from forming feeling himself inwardly being pulled.

"And that," he Dawn said slamming the locker "is game," he eyed him, a smirk touching his lips.

"Thanks Dawn, like I need a sociology lesson," Ryo remarked sarcastically.

"It's true, family is always there and never abandons you and knows if something is wrong before you know," he heaved his bag on his shoulder "remarkable device, family that is," he flashed him a smile.

"Yeah," he echoed. Dawn smiled his eyes glinting as Ryo looked ahead of him in thought.

"That's all you need," he added.

Something in his tone made him look back at him; he felt himself grow tense.

"Watch it!"

He jumped back quickly as a towheaded boy rammed a Japanese boy into the locker.

"Haha! Sota! Beat my half-nelson now!" the towheaded one laughed jokingly keeping him against the locker.

"You'll see Rick" Sota called pushing him off him and back against the locker with all his strength, grinning. Ryo arched his brow at them before turning back to Dawn. Dawn scratched his head confusedly looking at Ryo.

"What?" he asked.

Ryo starred at him.

"Sanada, man you keep that face and none of the girls will look at you," Dawn joked looking at him unsurely once noticing his expression.

"erm" he muttered shaking his head. _I could have sworn _he glanced at him once more.

"Get some sleep man," Drawn advised slapping him on the shoulder and picking up his stuff.

"you look like a train wreck waiting to happen,"

"Yeah," he sighed adjusting his own bag on his shoulder. _If only I could _he thought to himself walking on; his head reeling with their conversations, and his dreams.

---------

Sage rubbed his temples furiously; he could feel it now; another migraine coming on. He pushed the apartment door open, hoping beyond hope that for once he wasn't right and Rowen was not here sitting on the couch sulking over his latest woes; that he was some where planning others ways to cause him more migraine headaches.

He shut the finding peace; he smiled taking off his shoes and setting them aside.

"Finally you're here!"

Sage sighed rubbing his temples _spoke too soon. _

Rowen shot up from the couch where he seemed to be residing at the time and made his way over. Sage glanced him briefly taking noticing of his disgruntled state; his blue was hair disheveled looking as if he just went on a ride with kento's car.

"I am glad to see you're doing fine," he spat nostrils flaring.

_Yup, it's was time for another one of those chats_ Sage thought. The chats where Rowen whined bitched and groaned over his countless analysis giving his point and then prodding Sage to speak.

"Not now Rowen," He sighed heavily as he passed him heading for his room "I don't have time for this"

Rowen gaped at him for a moment his eye narrowing with anger, Cleary he didn't realize he was on his last edge the one before he reached his max of bitching.

"Well too bad Sage because I am sick of you avoiding the conflict at hand and not telling me what the hell you know," his voice raised higher as he followed him into his room, planting himself in the middle.

Sage sighed, setting his bag down and moving towards the window.

"I said, not now we can deal with you over analyzing issues after I am done meditating," he answered him thrusting the curtains open; light was now flowing into the once dark room.

"My issues?" Rowen echoed, oh he had not just gone there.

"I don't have any issues other than low sugar level, but you haven't realized your own such as never sharing your thoughts and keeping things from people," he emphasized each word his voice filled with venom.

"I hear those have more scaring psychological effects than over-analyzing issues," his voice dripped with heavy sarcasm.

"While overreacting to analysis causes potential heart attacks and strokes because of your high blood pressure and anxiety," Sage countered, suppressing a smirk. He found it amazing that he could bring himself to continue to challenge Rowen when his head felt close to combustion.

"Funny," Rowen gave him a sarcastic smile. He was determined to get his answers. He wouldn't stand for being pushed aside once more. He was running on high blood pressure from this mornings inquires and refused to let this one go. He wanted to,_ 'needed' _answerers and wanted them now.

"Rowen listen," Sage looked at him pushing aside his last remark, straining the little patience he had left that kept his tone in a calm and rational.

"Will discuss this after, in the mean while, why don't you go take a nap," he paused taking a glance at his disheveled hair and anxious face.

"Before you blow a fuse in that head of yours," he added _not that you already haven't _he thought dryly. Not even needing to use the bond, Rowen read his mind glaring acidly.

"Very funny asshole," he said before turning with a huff.

"I will but if I don't get my answers from you," he said a slow dangerous voice looking at him from the door "So help you God Sage, you might not make it through this final semester," he scowled maliciously.

"I can guarantee you one thing Touma," Sage said looking up from the cross-legged position he sat in.

"If you don't relax now you wont make it to see the next day," he warned with a mixture of mock. Rowen glared icily, expressing what he thought of his warning with a certain hand gesture he often used when he was stressed beyond belief. He then slammed the door storming off to the couch where he flopped down muttering angrily to himself.

------

Sage sighed, rolling his eyes. _I hate to see him when he's having a mid-life crisis_, he shuddered at the thought. Shrugging those thoughts he adjusted his posterior to his comfort. He cleared his mind his temples pounding. He let himself slip deeper into his unconscious his mind filled with the sound of the stream. His body relaxed. He felt the winds of the forest cool him lightly. His migraine was slowly fading. He was now in the deeper part of himself.

_Grace_, he thought focusing on the power within him, within the armor Halo. _Show me what I know _he thought silently. Slowly the images of the streets filled with people, the sudden inconsistence of the weather, and a figure he knew so well filled him mind. He focused his attention on the mystery person before him, that was lowly moving forward. The same sweet laughter echoing; he reached out the image fading. Halo directed him to another image. He saw the face of a boy that he knew, his eyes covered in a veil of darkness, slowly letting go of the things around him.

His brow twitched.

He could feel a shift in the bond that the five of them shared. It felt as if slowly he was detaching himself from them. He searched deeper, growing nearer to him. He could feel pain coming off him, as if the attachment pained him yet the detaching paining him even more. The winds blew. He sensed the force of another, the boy fading away. He turned looking and feeling critically around him trying find it. The feeling faded and he returned to the contents of the forest.

_Is this all I need to know Halo?_ He asked silently his suspicions confirmed, sensing this was one of the most pressing situations to deal with. He sighed feeling himself falling; the solace of the forest giving him strength, peace.

He slowly drew himself out, the stream and forest fading. He opened his eyes the bright light from the window shining upon him. He let out a breath of relief, feeling better. He stood up and walked over to the door opening it wide. _Now to deal with Rowen _he thought making his way over to the couch not expecting to find a half passed out Rowen. He smiled shaking his head.

_Take it easy _he thought sensing the uneasiness of the dream he seemed to be experiencing. Hesitating between reaching into his mind and calming him or allowing the dream to run its course he decided on the latter sighing. He headed into the kitchen drawing out a pot and filling it with water before placing it on the kettle. He then took out two frozen foods from the refrigerator and placed them in the microwave,_ it's nothing like Cye's cooking_ he thought as he seated himself in the armchair. He could sense the intensity of his dream growing.

"Argh! I am right here!" Rowen mumbled twisting on the couch.

"Right here!" he woke up with a start, rubbing his brow.

"Alright?" Sage question from the armchair his eyes set on Rowen.

"Yeah, just a dream," Rowen sighed swinging his legs off the couch. He shrugged his thoughts and contents of the dream and turned his gaze on Sage.

"Done," he questioned slowly his subsided frustration returning ever so slightly.

"Because you have a few things to explain to me"

_Here we go again _Sage thought rolling his eyes. The kettle whistled from the kitchen distracting Rowen for a mere second.

"Yes" he answered him as he made his way over in the kitchen.

"I am serious Sage! What is it that you know?" he turned facing him, his face set stone. Sage sighed pouring two cups of tea and taking a seat at the table.

"Well?" Rowen prompted impatiently as he took a seat across from him.

"I am not sure Rowen but feels like there's something more going then were noticing, other than the obvious," he added seeing his expression of disdain.

"Meaning?" Rowen questioned.

"People are oblivious," he answered stirring his tea, remaining calm and cool as he usually did.

"Whenever there's a change, there are moments where it feels as if times changed it feels," he paused "too familiar," Rowen nodded in comprehension.

"You don't think it's Suzunige ?" he questioned sharply. Sage looked at him, contemplating his response.

"It doesn't feel like her, besides her spirit has been released," he answered taking a sip from his tea, steam flowing from it.

"But we have the armors" Rowen affirmed with critical eyes "they were given for a reason and," he added "we haven't tried them yet,"

"One we haven't needed to try them," Sage held up a finger "two, that's entirely different subject,"

"It's part of this! It's connected," he alleged furiously his emotions taking control of him from being on the edge for a few hours.

"It's not something to focus on right now," Sage said quietly disregarding his tone; he twisted his teacup around; his habit kicking in. Rowen sighed.

"I don't sense any evil presence around here, but there's something," Rowen commented eyeing his teacup, while mentally analyzing the situation.

"Yes, something just not present, for some reason," he took another sip his thoughts masked.

"I am going to start researching through the files I found, there has to be something there that can explain this," he said brushing his blue bangs. "Something about this time rift, and the armors," his leg shook slightly as he began a mental process of finding which file to dig through can provide him with valid information.

"There's one more thing," Sage addressed before he could slip too deeply in his thoughts like he usually did once given some direction. Rowen glanced up at him, pausing his thoughts process.

"There's something going on with Ryo,"

"What?" Rowen questioned unsurely.

"I can feel it," his violet blue eyes pierced into his.

"He's pulling away from the bond, haven't you noticed the tug?" he asked. Rowen cringed; in honesty he was too intently focused on finding his answers and dealing with his nightmare, that his mind didn't register any pulls from the bond.

"I don't know what it is, but I felt something when I went by his apartment," Sage continued

"You went by?" Rowen questioned feeling a combination of agitated and worry for not having his outlet sooner, yet concerned by what he was hearing.

"He wasn't there but Chi has noticed a change him," he set his teacup aside, worry etched in his features. Rowen looked critically at him.

"You don't think anything's gotten to him?" he asked sharply.

"I am not sure, but whatever it is, it doesn't feel good," he sighed.

"Will check on him tomorrow," Rowen affirmed standing up from his seat.

"In the mean time I am going to go look through the old files," he finished with a yawn as he stretched.

"Maybe you should sleep before you do anything else," Sage advised standing as well.

"This is important," Rowen responded "the answer might be in one of the files," he said seriously his mind going over the information he could remember, and which file they were in. _There's more to it then I can remember _

"Ill remind you that once you pass out muttering to yourself about finding integrals, when Erin and Hotaku drag you in from the Studio," Sage remarked with a smirk, he couldn't help drive in his point.

"hah ha you say that now," Rowen said with a glare "I hope you enjoy searching for your dryer, I guarantee you it's no where in here" Rowen remarked with a victorious smile. He grabbed his back and strutted to the door. Sage glared with contempt.

"Same with your pixie sticks, enjoy searching for a new source of energy when doing your papers".

"Asshole," Rowen glowered suppressing the urge to go at him with another retort. Sage just laughed, as he set the teacup on the counter and picked up his keys.

"Later," Rowen shook his head closing the door.

There was more to what was more than they knew and for now they had other things to deal with. Rubbed his temples, feeling another migraine forming _this needs to stop _he thought annoyed. He moved across the room grabbing a hold of his sweater and bag. He figured he could stop by his house and pick up some natural tea from his grandmother. With that he left the building, stormy clouds settling in.


	6. Pushing Discoveries

A/N: HEY! :D Thanks for all the support and encouragement on this fic so far! I really appreciate the reviews and I am very much pleased that you guys are enjoying this story so far. Believe me when I say this, it's a LONG story or will be. So, sit back and enjoy :) Also, It's very much a recreational activity for me so I am trying my best to Beta it myself, forgive me for the mistakes you guys my find, but I am super busy with my studies and the program I am trying to get into to bother any of the people I know could beta it. But in the future that may change. I do hope this does not detour you from giving this story a chance or continue reading.

This next chapter is a long one! I do hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I will try my best to update soon, but since I am on crunch time with the semester coming to an end I may not update till mid May. Not to worry however, chapter 7 and so on is on it's way to being complete.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Pushing discoveries"

After discovering that his stash of pixie sticks that he kept in his bag just for an extra sugar boost were gone, Rowen had went through stages of cursing in blue streak as he pulled out the old files, to grumbling to himself what sort of pain he would love to inflect on the blonde ronin. He pondered the possibilities, storing those ideas in the back of his mind he settled down and focused on his goal.

_Maybe this one _Rowen thought to himself as he moved one of the files to the other table. So far he had occupied two tables in the university library and covered them with all the files he had been collecting for the past two months. He walked back and forth between the two tables sitting in one chair another skimming through papers trying to find the right one. So far he was not as successful.

"I know it's here," he mumbled to himself as he walked back to the tables, eyeing each box of papers critically. Finally deciding he picked up one of the papers as if it were the right one and took the papers out. He yawned tiredly sitting down in the chair scanning the papers.

"There's an ancient myth that the armors were worn and used in play," he read the same document over again, sighing at his lack of new information. He leaned back against the chair holding the paper. _We have our new armors; all because of Sunizugine we were able to free her soul._ He placed the papers down and leaned back more. _But what are the negative effects of having any armor born out of her hatred _he gazed up at the window ceiling, gazing at the stars. He leaned further back, watching the heavens change precisely by the minute. He smiled tiredly; _at least the night is consistent _he thought the bright galaxies sparkling.

Haven't spent most of the day in the library, He was the only one left now.

_This is connected to the armors _he set his feet up on the table, and leaned back on the chair. _But it doesn't feel like the armors have anything to do with this time rift _his eyes connected the stars to one another forming the constellation Orion, the archer. _Why did she give them to us then? There has to be a reason _he thought yawning once more. _We're going to need them _he thought through another yawn.

He let the chair down. He got up returning to the boxes digging through them until he found the paper he was looking for. He picked it up, flipping through the pages scanning it as if his eyes would come across the magic words. He scowled slightly at this. _There has to be something _he thought as he sat in the chair, reading through the paper.

----

Sage paused starring at his family's home. His migraine had mitigated ever so slightly since his departure from the apartment and he was feeling hesitant about going in. With a sigh, he pushed the door open entering the entry hall for what made to be a traditional Japanese home. He glanced around the hall finding the home silent and empty. He expected that much. He took off his shoes, and slid open the door that led to the living room.

"Seiji," An elderly woman dressed in a dark kimono greeted him, her expression filled with surprise.

"Grandmother," He responded with a respectful bow, a smile tugging on his lips. The older woman smiled faintly as she made her way over.

"What bring you here?" she asked curiously, having not seen her grandson for some time now.

"I have come to get some of the herbs you use for tea," He answered unsurely at first, knowing there was more to his sudden visit than a simple headache. He knew the armor, Korin prodded here, he wasn't sure why exactly.

"I see, come," she said taking him by the arm and leading him through the living room to the kitchen. She let go of his arm as they entered. She made her way over to the cabinets taking a hold of a bowl filled with herbs on the counter, along with the platter next to them that she had been using to break down.

"Where is grandfather?" he asked slowly leaning against the sliding door, his arms crossed to his chest. He was curious, he hadn't seen his grandfather for some time, and felt a strange sensation at the thought of him.

"At the dojo, he wont be home for awhile," she paused in thought as she mixed the herbs. She looked up at him "the same with your mother and father," she added. Sage watched her as she moved around procuring a teacup from the stove and full kettle and brought it back to the counter. She filled the teacup with hot water and mixed it with the herbs.

"Here," she handed him the cup of tea.

"Thank you," he said bowing once more and taking the cup from her hands. She smiled as he took a sip. The tea was strong with a little sweetness to it; he took a whiff of it instantly feeling the pressure in his temples leaving. _Finally _he thought taking another sip, and feeling himself relax. His grandmother smiled, sipping her own tea.

"Thank you," he said once more maintaining his very composed attitude that he had grown up with.

"I do need to go now," he said slowly setting the now empty cup on the counter and facing her. She frowned setting her own teacup down.

"Seiji, it's late stay for the night," she proposed softly.

"I have class's tomorrow grandmother," he responded the idea of staying causing him to feel strangely uneasy. His grandmother narrowed her eyes in a disapproving manner; it reminded him of the times when she would lecture him as a child before setting his grandfather on him.

"I have faith that you will be ready for your classes even if you did stay," she nodded her head as if to say 'you know I am right' "I would prefer it if you stayed," she declared.

"Alright," he confirmed not wanting to disrespect his elder, yet sighing inwardly.

"Come," she said tugging him by the arm and leading him upstairs to his room. He thanked her once more as she departed for the living room quarter once again.

He pushed the door open to his room, quietly closing it behind him. He stood gazing around taking in every aspect of the dark almost empty room; it was still the way he had left it a year ago when he moved down to Tokyo in the apartment with Rowen. There was his bed at the corner, followed by a desk to the left; along with his bookshelf and old family sword that he had used to master swording. It was odd to him now; looking back at the room that he hated the most as a child. He walked slowly to the middle where moonlight fell the heaviest from the window.

This room was filled with the bitter resentment he held for his family and the traditional mindset they had set upon him. Memories of the times he would walk in slamming the door and sitting in the middle of the room attempting to rid of the negativity, rushed to his mind. This room symbolized his rebellious youth that clashed with his grandparents traditional up bringing.

He brushed his blond hair back, sighing. He hadn't been back here till after the incident in New York; he remembered the dreams that often woke him; screaming bloody murder, finding comfort from either his youngest sister Satsuki; that sat by his side when Rowen wasn't here or any of the other guys, that did everything in their power to aid him. He smiled faintly at these bittersweet memories. There were the times he found himself panting for breath, feeling the destructive force Halo was forced to become, that went hand in hand with the times where he had his friends helping him overcome it, their strength holding him up.

He moved towards his bed. He couldn't help but feel as if he were suffocating being in the mere presence of this house. He had overcome these memories, this way of life. He laid down, starring at his ceiling. He wasn't comfortable being back here. He sighed _now I am sounding like Rowen _he thought to himself; he was contemplating this a little a too much, something that Rowen did constantly. _The difference is he obsesses over the slightest situation daily _he thought smirking at the glares he'd receive if he were to hear this.

"I best try to sleep," he muttered, closing his eyes wishing day would come so he could carry on with his life and not reside in the memories that he had surpassed.

The moonlight fell heavily on the city; the wind rustled the clothes that hang on the line across two building apartments. Drops of water dripped down from the pipe running down the building. Just at the terrace of an apartment, a kitten rested its body against the window; its emerald orbs cast upon the figure twisting and turning under the sheet covers inside. His eyes clenched tightly

---------

"Stop it!" he moaned.

The screams mixed with laughter were hurting his eardrums as he tried to pull free from the hands that pulled him back into darkness. He struggled against them their coils burning against his skin.

"Help me!" he called to the figures above him, that were so familiar to him, that he was sure he knew.

_Please _

They moved on not acknowledging his presence as he slipped deeper into darkness; the laughter and screaming severing his hearing.

"Let go!" he yelled hoarsely, as he tried determinedly to get free; he needed to get free. Long pale slender fingers covered his mouth tightly, pushing his head even further back. His screams muffled; the figures carrying on.

"NOOO!" He screamed waking up. He shook furiously, looking around the room shaken. _Relax, you're ok, you're ok _he thought placing his hands on his brow; his shaking subsiding slightly. He closed his eyes the images flashing before his eyes, paining him.

"Stop it," he breathed heavily trying to stop them from forming over and over, the hands the figures above him, the screaming woman, and the cruel laughter.

"Stop it!" he yelled his eyes opened once more. He could feel the pain, the pain tearing him inside one piece at a time. Eyes flaring, he grasped the glass water on his beside table and threw it across the room; the glass shattered against the wall; sparkles spreading all over the floor, glistening in the moonlight.

He breathed heavily, as if the spell was broken. He shuddered moving out of his bed towards the window, a whiff of ginger disappearing from sight.

----

"Seiji, you will learn Kendo, and self-control," an elderly man said in a strict voice.

"I don't like Kendo," the young boy answered scowling.

"It is tradition you will carry it on, and uphold the family honor," the elderly man responded his eyes burning with seriousness.

"I don't like Kendo," the younger boy repeated not at all effected by the elders man piercing gaze.

"You will master it," the elder man repeated fading into a dark room, both figures standing.

"Clear you mind Seiji!" the elderly man commanded.

"In a battle, you must keep a clear mind and not allow your emotions to take control of your conscious thought,"

The boy panted out of breath.

"Now try again," the elder man prompted the boy taking position.

"What is this?" he pondered looking around in the cold dark basement, surprised and interested in the armor he had never seen before.

"Korin?" he questioned his hand touching the smooth metal feeling the a jolt course through his body. He gaped, feeling the connection with the armor.

Sage watched his dream from afar, the memories play before him.

"You alright Sage?" Rowen asked worriedly as he awoke from the chair next to his bed. He starred at him nodding, images of his past changing rapidly before his eyes.

"You must maintain the tradition and family honor," elders man piercing eyes.

"Clear your mind," he command.

He watched the images fade into the landscape, the waterfall falling against the rocks. He felt the soothing wind cool his body, as he sat meditating on.

"Sage of Halo, strength relies within conquering the demons of your past," the voice of the ancient filled his surroundings. He exhaled listening, the world around him changing darkly. The boy he knew covered in a veil of darkness.

_Ryo _he thought feeling a sharp tug from the bond, the darkness fading; being replaced by bright light. He opened his eyes, the light from the window greeting him. He pushed himself up from the bed, the birds chirping filling the air. I need to find Rowen, with that he got up readying himself for departure.

-------------

"Right here!" he muttered, waking himself up. He opened his eyes open greeting the blurry vision of bookshelves around him. It took him a moment to register where he was; finally realization dawned at him and he shot up, the papers he was reading stuck to his face.

"Oww," he winced his neck aching. He pulled the papers that had glued to his chin from the drivel, his chin and lips stinging. He winced, _you would think these old papers would have less of a capability to stick _he thought rubbing the back of his neck furiously. _Definitely pulled that muscle _he thought dryly as he looked up at the ceiling, finding the sky lit by the sunrays.

"What time is it?" he asked himself glancing at his watch, realizing he had just slept through his Physics class. _Great, _he got up _too late for that class _he thought grumpily pushing the chair outside. Rowen wasn't a morning a person, especially when he was sleep-deprived and in the process of researching.

He started placing all the documents back into their right boxes sealing them up once more for later. He grabbed the document that he had used as a pillow and had retaliated by sticking to his face scowling as he read through it. He paused noticing something new; writing in some ancient language he had not seen before. _You learn something new every day _he thought taking the piece of paper and placing it in a folder inside his bag feeling extremely agitated for not taking notice of this before. Rubbing his eyes, He thought now was time to go have a cup of coffee and a certain blonde's head for taking his pixie sticks.

Ryo slipped a sweater over his head, pulling his bag on one shoulder before walking out of his apartment. _I want it to end, _he thought as he made his way through the crowded streets. His anxieties and pain grew as the dreams intensified. He hadn't slept well for the past four weeks. _Why can't they stop? _He asked himself as he crossed the cross walk, reaching the university. They wouldn't, and he knew this no matter how much he wished the nightmares would go away.

He walked into the classroom barely noticing the smile mixed with Surprise Hiroshi gave him for being earlier than usual. _It feels like the armor wants me to break away, _he took his usual seat by the window. _I don't understand, _he sighed deeply. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He tried to shrug away his thoughts, taking out his notebook, willing himself to focus on his notes.

"I can't really believe it Sakura, what a cruel bastard,"

Ryo glanced back, looking at a blond girl to his left speaking quietly to a dark-haired girl.

"Yeah, I know he was talking about it with Hohaku in physics this morning," she paused noticing another pair of eyes was on them "but that's what college does to you," She cast it off "makes you drop all the friends you ever had; you're moving on to big and better things,"

"I know that, but he's been friends with them for such a long time, I know that when I am feeling crummy or need a laugh my friends check on me," she nodded her head "we check on each other if we haven't heard from each other in a day or two," she sighed.

"Like I said, people change, but its fine if you have a family you're close to like they seem to have" she added slowly, a smirk slightly tugging on her lips.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," the blond girl sighed in agreement. Ryo sighed slightly turning back to his notes, the black-haired girl smirking.

"So where is Hotaru?" the blond asked bored with the subject.

"Probably in some forest some where," she dark-haired girl shrugged.

Ryo focused back on his notes.

"_Family, blood that is"_ Dawns words echoed through his mind. But his family was gone, all of his blood relations. He held his chin up starring down at his notes. _The guys and Mia were all I have, or did,_ he thought seeing how they really didn't see each other that much. It pained him.

"Friends come and go,"

_Dawn was right. _He moved back in his chair. _I need to stop this we have trials coming up soon, I can't let the team down, _he thought determinedly shrugging back all his thoughts, the emotions that plagued him, the pain; believing it was the only thing he could do.

-------------

Sage was barely even near the café when he could here a familiar voice ranting heavily across the street. He sighed to himself looking up as if asking for guidance from the ancients. He had just regained his solace; he wasn't looking forward to another migraine.

"Well, this doesn't have enough caffeine in it,"

He caught parts of the conversation, quirking his brow at the scene before him. He found a disgruntled looking Rowen speaking to a short plum man in apron that did not seem to happy about what was being said; people from the tables, passer bys, were gazing upon the two, eyes darting back and forth between them.

"It has the right amount caffeine a latté would," the short man responded looking him up and down "and judging by your size, it's perfect," the man added glaring at him.

"Judging?" he questioned arching his brows, his eyes bulging madly. Sage sighed, the guy didn't know what he was dealing with; the best way to head Rowen off was either to show him a direct fact or let him have his little hissy fit and then counter his attack. Now he had just given the opening he needed to carry on ranting making the situation for himself even worse.

"I am surprised you're able to keep this place running!" he took a breath gesturing towards the café "your teacups are chipped not to mention the herbs that are used for them are not organic and fresh as the sign claims,"

Sage gaped at him, _unbelievable _he thought for a moment _no wait, that's Rowen for you. _Only he could make the worse of the simplest situation. He rubbed his temples moving closer in on him.

"And your right shutter is a shade of green off from the left one," he paused "and you call yourself an owner, you can't even seem to take care of these simple matters,"

The man in the apron, glared angrily having grown a shade of red from embarrassment mixed with anger Sage had a feeling it was more anger than embarrassment and that it was now time to restrain his hot-headed friend.

"I am sorry Suiko!" Sage said as he pulled Rowen back from the man glaring at him. _what the hell do you think you're doing? _He reached to him using the bond, Rowen just glowered at him.

"Forgive him, he's under much stress from the engineering exam he has," Sage lied easily "He doesn't know what he's saying,"

The man just glanced at Rowen with a look filled with venom.

"Just keep him away from my café," he answered looking at Sage with a serious expression still red with anger and embarrassment.

"Not a problem," Sage nodded his head grasping Rowen by the collar of his shirt and pulling him away before he could say another thing. After turning down the corner at the street, he turned and shook his head at him.

"Have you lost your mind completely?" he demanded eyeing him.

"No, I am fine pleasantly fine thank you," Rowen responded his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Then what was that about?" Sage asked with irritation, while maintaining a leveled tone.

"That man brings shame to all business owners," he said slowly "There was a noticeable distinction that there was more ice and cream then caffeine in the coffee and he refused to admit it," He stopped, brushing his blue bangs out of his hair, glaring at him once more. The people around them glanced at them as they moved on. Sage sighed heavily, shaking his head in frustration as they moved on to a quiet neighborhood area, where few people were out, the majority housewives and elders.

"I am serious Touma," He stopped him "If you don't calm down you're going to suffer a mental break down," _not that you haven't already. _

"I-" he huffed

"Are already almost over the tip of the ledge you stand on," Sage cut him off before he could retort, "I noticed," he added sarcastically.

"Funny," Rowen responded running a hand through his hair furiously. He had gone through five stages this morning and right now he felt the full extent of his fatigue. He sighed heavily letting go of his anger.

"I just want to know what's happening. Whose doing this, why each time I walk down the street it feels like the world has shifted into something else," he sighed rubbing his temples, hating the inadequate information he kept finding.

"Eventually will know, but for the moment you need to calm down and get some sleep," Sage said quietly as he started walk.

"I will," Rowen followed.

"You better," Sage warned "Because if I have to get thrown out of another café your coffee drinking days will be over," he gave him a serious look.

"One you don't even drink coffee; you should be happy your not going to that place again" Rowen retorted factually; sounding more like his own argumentative self.

"Two I can make my own coffee,"

"One," Sage said glancing at him "I do drink it on occasion, and your coffee is too bitter" he smirked "two, your atrocious cooking skills are evidence to that"

"Very funny, asshole," Rowen glared as they made turn reaching their neighborhood apartment.

"Clear your mind and get some sleep, and I mean real sleep," Sage said narrowed his eyes.

"I have classes," he added as they both came to a stop in front of the steps to the apartment.

"Ill meet you on the way to Ryo's"

"Sounds good to me," Rowen nodded with a yawn finally agreeing with Sage. With that they departed, Rowen up in the apartment and Sage heading for his classes, the clouds passing overhead, the sunlight becoming fainter.

-------------

Ryo sighed walking out of his apartment just having finished his environmental work. Realization dawned on him that he was going to be late for practice if he didn't leave soon. _That's all I need _he thought imaging the coaches expression and possible lectures for being late. He sighed tiredly; he wouldn't let the team down. He shrugged his thoughts away needing to focus on the game and not his emotions.

"Ryo,"

He stopped looking up to find Rowen standing in front of him, peering at him curiously.

"Ro," he said almost in disbelief; it had been a long time since the last time he saw him.

Rowen starred at him noticing the dark shades under his eyes. From a mere glance he could till he was not doing good. The dark shades under his eyes from the last he saw them had grown a darker, his eyes looked red, his piercing blue eyes held the oddest expression to him.

"Where are you going?" he asked shaking off his scrutiny "I was just coming over."

"I am heading to practice I am kind of in a hurry," Ryo responded feeling agitated with the need to distant himself from him.

"Cant it wait?" Rowen asked "there's something we need to discuss, Sage is on his way right now" he glanced around as if expecting to show up.

"What's it about?" He asked feeling a tug within him, reminding him of the hands pulling him, the figures above. _Stop it!_

"It has to do with the armors and what's been going on recently," Rowen responded noticing a different emotion in his eyes, something he usually didn't see from him.

"Not this again," Ryo said his temper rising; this is how everything had started with Rowen's persistence to finding out more than he knew. He wasn't going stand for it this time around.

"Look Ro, I am not interested in what new discoveries you've made about the armors," he said coldly "Now if you excuse me, I have practice that I can't be late for," with that he turned bumping into the tall blond he knew. Sage felt a jolt at the touch.

Ryo disregarded him, moving pass him; feeling his stomach constrict with unimaginable pang.

"Ryo wait!" Rowen called turning to follow him noticing Sage. They both stood there watching as him disappear into the crowds forming.

"What was that about?" Rowen questioned turning to Sage hoping he had some logical reason why he had just blown them both off.

"He seems different, like he didn't really care,"

"No, that's not it," Sage said looking ahead of him, feeling wildfire slowly drifting. Rowen arched his brow in a questioning manner as if to say "well". Sage turned and gazed into his eyes.

"He felt lost, and hurt,"_ And in pain, _he answered having looked into his emotions, something he rarely did unless needed to.

"I don't like the look of this," Rowen commented.

"Hey wait!" he called, Sage having just started to walk on.

"There's nothing we can do here," Sage said quietly as they continued walking down the street.

"Will try later,"

Rowen sighed walking with him back to the apartment contemplating the situation at hands.


End file.
